


One call away

by LadyLunamoon



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLunamoon/pseuds/LadyLunamoon
Summary: Just something I wrote to distract me from a panic attack since MK is my comfort character now
Relationships: Platonic Mk/reader
Kudos: 10





	One call away

I could feel my chest tightness, the cold sweat and my body shaking

I know things will be fine, everything will fall in place but why my body wasn't responding? 

My head was heavy, my stomach hurts and I feel like my heart was going to pop like a balloon out my chest.

Should I call him? 

He probably at his break now 

I don't want to bother him, or anyone to be honest.  
I just want this feeling to go away but....maybe I have to call for help?

My shaky hands grabbed my phone and started to look for the number from the noodle place MK worked

I meet MK a feel months back when he was going to the same therapist as me after a extreme stress episode that, by his words, made him hallucinate about things like monster trees and even skeletons.

I looked at card he gave me with his number scribbled on the back.

I only ever talked to him before and after our sessions so was something new to talk with him while not being in the clinic

Calling...  
Calling....

" MK's phone! Who it is?"

I recognized the voice in a second and was almost enough to calm me down, even a little bit, but my chest tight up again

" H-hey...MK....is me, Y/n...."

"Oh! Hey! You actually called me!"

I could almost see his smile though the phone but his tone changed when he caught up in my quick hyperventilation

"Are you okay? What is going on?"

" I....I'm having a panic attack...."

" Wait, what?! Are you okay?! Do you need something?!"

I felt my heart sink, oh no, I didn't want that! I don't want to make him worry! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

" Give me your place, I'm coming over!"

"Wait! No!! I just want to talk!"

" I'm on my break! Don't worry about that!!! Now tell me where you are and I will come over!!"

"No!"

" Yes!"

"No!"

" MK!!"

" Y/n!!"

I let out a sigh and roll intro my blankets again, still shaking while telling him where to find me and hang up while I could feel another nauseous rush of anxiety over my body. He was not going to give up, I know that about him. And also that maybe over do something! Should I call him again and say I was fine? Ignore him when he gets here? Apologize? Do he even want to me my friend anymore after that?

I got lost in my thoughts for so long that only the knock on my door 

" Y/n!!! I'm here!!!"

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!!!!!!!

" No! Leave!"

" But, I brought stuff for you! Come on!!"

Silence, awful silence until I got my shit together and open the door just a little to see the young man, you couldn't tell he was your age by the baby face he had, dark hair, amber color eyes and a bashful smile on him face.  
He was a few inches taller than you if you didn't count his hair do, a white stained jacket over his usual white shirt, red pants and some sneakers.

"Uh....I got some stuff on my way here.....I hope it helps...."

I open more the door and looked to my bare feet, I was probably a mess with messy hair for turning around in bed, eyes and cheeks red from panic tears, pale and still in my pajamas while a blanket covered me 

"Oh geez.....you look....bad..."

" No shit, Sherlock..."

I let him step in and look around for a.mome t before he look back at me and start to look around in the bags he has bring in

" Look, I didn't know what to get you so I got some of my favorites...I have a chocolate bar, some snacks, drinks and some of those jellies with fruit in it...I only found in grape flavor so I hope you like it..."

He hand me the bag before looking intro his jacket and taking out a stress ball and also putting in my palm

" I have a extra one laying around in my apartment , do I thought to give it to you to and....oh...oh no..."

I didn't notice until I felt the tears on my hands, warm and salty against my hands while MK started to panic as well

" What? I did something wrong? I can buy something else and--"

I didn't let him finish by giving him a hug and finally letting my tears come down against him shoulder. He hesitates for a moment before hugging me back and sigh, rubbing my back with his firm but gentle hands 

" You can't be that sweet and don't expect me to cry..."

My voice was shaky while more and more tears flow down my chin to his white jacket, leaving a wet spot on his shoulder.

After I calm down a little, MK walks me back to my bed and sits there with me while I squeezed the stress ball in my hands.

"So...do you want to do something? Maybe a movie? Cartoons? I know one that you maybe like it...."

He pets my back while while giving the sweetest smile ever.

I sniffle and smile a little bit before nodding

"Hey... Mk..."

"Yes?"

"Can.....can we cuddle too?"

I looked at his face for any sign of disgust but i was only met by a shy face with rosy cheeks.

" Oh, yeah! Sure thing! Just let me...."

He took his stained jacket off, along with his shoes before pulling me in his chest and wrap his arms around in a comforting embrace, even if a little hesitant

" L-like this?"

I close my eyes and lean on him, he smelled nice, deodorant, soap and spices from the shop he works from, it was nice. He was warm and soft too. I let out a soft hum and hugged him back. I could feel him finally relax against me and lay down

"You know....I should just have ignored my call....."

"And let you go through this alone? What type of guy you think I am?"

He giggled while combing my hair with his fingers, trying to at least get it under control.  
Minutes pass I could feel my body finally relax, my heart stop clenching, my breath coming back to normal and my limbs not feeling so numb like before.

" Thank you, MK....."

" Don't worry about it...you are my friend...."

And like that we spend his break just chatting and him giving little pieces of the food he bought, the grape jelly was actually really good

After a hour or so, Pigsy called him to come back for deliveries 

"I'm so sorry...you promise if you get like that again, you call me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...if gets bad again you can call me!"

With a final squeeze I finally let him go of the embrace and watch him put his shoes and jacket back.

I jumped and grabbed his jacket for a moment and pull him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss o the cheek

"Thank you....for coming over..."

He looked surprised for a moment than his whole face gets red and he chuckled, trying to hide it with his hands

"It...it was nothing.....take care now...I'm just one call away, okay?"

"Okay...."


End file.
